the professional
by Marcus Aurelius5
Summary: A witchers path is a dark one flooded in blood Artem is no exception his lust for wealth has guided him into some foolish decisions but when a old adversary of his mentor Geralt of Rivia sends him to an unfamiliar world he must choose between the path of an honorable man and the path of a mercenary that he currently walks.
1. the hunt

The professional

(Note to reader I sometimes skip from third to first person though the story in parts where characters are taking to each other to keep the story going. its my first one so cut me some slack and at least give me till ch2 or 3 pls)

If you ever traveled into the northern kingdom of even in some areas of nilfgard you would surly hear of the exploits of the famous witcher Garalt of Rivia. Only our story follows a young witcher named Artem a young man with a past as black as deaths cloak. we find our young witcher in Boclare searching for the famed witcher Geralt of Rivia who aside from Lambert (a witcher who he learned his shity sense of humor from) roach a former blue stripes commander who had convinced him to fight alongside the blue stripes) and ves ( a beautiful warier maiden who had a close relationship with our hero if you catch my drift) was his only true friend, however he knew that he needed Geralt's help and he had a long way to go to get anywhere near Geralt's level of skill and experience.

Artem arrived outside of his old friends home to see Geralt atop his horse roach in a white shirt and brown trousers with black boots telling his workers what the new schedule was for the coming harvest.

Your starting to sound like Vessimer old man shouted Artem

Geralt recognized the voice almost immediately as he tuned his head to see Artem siting on his horse grinning.

Artem it's been to long Geralt said with a smerk on his face as he rode over to greet his old friend.

Yenipher herd all the commotion and arose from her usual spot in the sun to see Geralt greet his old student. Seeing that it was the boy who ciri use to train with had she went down to greet him as well.

Why are you here Artem I thought you were doing your mercenary work with roach and Ves fighting the nilfgaurdeans in Velen Geralt asked with what passed for concern.

I was but then the shit went side ways when we fumbled right into the middle of army group center as they were moving up.

dame Geralt responded.

It was my fault I thought it was only the advance group we lost half our men and ves was seriously hurt I did the best I could to hold them off for as long as I could but there were too many and I had to flee with the rest. Truth is you'll never gust who showed up at the last moment to save are asses.

Who Garalt asked.

Iorveth Artem say with a smile.

Iorveth but him and roach hate each other with a passion Geralt responded in shock.

Yah but they respect each other plus Iorveth still owed roach for not killing him in flotsam.

You talk to him Geralt asks.

no he gave us cover fire with a few of his followers then when we had a minute to breath he gave us a little solute and then they all disappeared into the woods.

What about roach and ves Geralt asked

There both in oxenfert licking their wounds there fine but I honestly wished we had letho with us they may hate him but he's great in a fight. Any way the war is basically over now that Radovid is crossing the pontar and I was hoping to ask you about a cave around here.

could you be more specific.

I heard that you found an unseen elder around here.

Geralts eyes narrowed why do you want to know Geralt replied with the tone of a father about to scold his child in his voice

the duchess has put out a massive bounty on any vampire the more powerful the more gold it has on his head Artem shot back sencing this wasnt going to go over well.

how much the dame kingdom. geralt responded.

enouph for me to retire on Artem responded.

so your idea of retirement is a grave then that's what you'll get.

you killed a high vampire here and you we can kill this one if we work together.

you weren't there the last time i was in that cave he froze me and Emiel just by moving his hand .

did you use the black blood potion before you went in.

of coerce i didn't that stuff is asking for death especially sense theirs no guarantee that they wont kill you first then feed.

were witcher's that risk is just another day on the path.

why are you so interested in using the black blood potion anyway.

well it just so happens that i met an old sorcerer who told me of his theory about blood and elders as he studied the the one that i believe you found here although his original colleague died in the experiment he learned some valuable information.

and.

for vampires all there existence is centered around blood and thus if say a witcher were to contaminate said blood he could theoretically be immune to a portion of its powers and with this new and improved formula we cant lose.

Geralt would have protested this further but he knew Artem would only go looking on his own and he wanted to see if the theory was correct not to mention he still owed Artem a favor for helping him break a rather tricky curse that involved a dip with a rather large siren. so he cut a deal with Artem he would tell him where it was if he would receive an upgrade to his witcher senses as Geralt had recently done that made him even more powerful. The second condition was Artem needed to kill a high vampire who was using orphan's as blood bags and there'd make a massive stock pile of moon dust booms, vampire oil and the two special servings of black blood to use against said vampire Yenipher decided to stay out of it for once as she knew they could only help him on the path not take him off at least not without a vary substantial amount of gold.

On the journey to the old mages cave Geralt told Artem of the history behind it where mage had originally intended it to reverse the mutations that witchers went threw but it only served to make witchers stronger in every way. Signs were stronger speed, reflexes, and strength, was doubled. The pair arrived within the day they had set off the procedure was quick and less painful than the trial of the grasses. The effects were almost immediate as Artem emerged with a large smile on his face. And without a word they returned to Geralts vineyard.

There was only one more test that Artem needed to pass to complete the deal he made with Geralt killing the vampire Orianna who enjoyed drinking the blood of orphans. Artem waited outside of Boclare for her to ride out to the orphan edge he didn't have to wait long as she came at the exact 5 until midnight as she usually did. Artem stepped out from behind an oak tree with his hood over his head and orianna stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the cat like eyes of the young witcher that shined in the night. I knew this day would come orianna said in a hushed voice Artem said nothing he just fired a silver bolt dipped in extensively harsh vampire oil into her forehead he then took Oriannas head so she couldnt regenerate and took her jewelry for proof of death then burned the body to ash.

Two weeks had past since the day Artem arrived and he was fully prepared to take the elder vampires head as a trophy but Geralt had a few more gift to give Artem his swords and a set of vampiric looking armor that was in red Geralt had found on his first trip into the cave it was the legendary hen gaidth armor that was said to have been the ancient armor of the first vampires that had ever set foot in our would and the wearer would gain power from the men he killed the set came with A magic mask that increases the power of the armor. The first was a steel sword hen gaidth blade made completely of pure dark steel it held the same power as the armor and it had magic runes from an ofiri rune wright inscribed on the blade to make an even more overpowered weapon. the second was Geralts prize sword which could only be past to a warrior who had the five chivalric virtues Compassion, Generosity, Honor, Valor, and Wisdom the sword was made out of the purist of silver and was blessed by those from above as shown by the shining runes that were written is such a way as they looked almost god like. and so being prepared as he could the two set out to kill the unseen elder they would act it out as Garalt would greet him just as he did before and they would set of the bag of moon dust booms Artem had set up in his nap sack.

As they arrived Geralt only said follow my lead Geralt said in a cold tone voice and just like that Artem had begun to wonder what the fuck he had gotten himself into with his old friend. Artem looked threw some of the old chests he found in the cave slowing progress a bit but he was fascinated by the od jewelry and silver coins he found in the chests almost as if the elders were once worshiped like gods back in there day.

As they come into the elders chamber Geralt holds out a rare mineral and says in a bizarre language and says spureni veres nac I assume that's a greeting the elder swipes the mineral from Geralt's hand quick as a flash then Artem realizes just how deep in shit they both are but he keeps his head on straight to fuck up now is certain death but Artem was a man who covered all his bases before hand as he drank down enough of his special black blood potion to kill 50 vampires with a drop of it so after the greeting was over and they both stood Artem gently lit the fuse on the moon dust booms with a small igni sign (fire ) and started counting downward from 150.

What do you want this time witcher. the elder snarled

we seek the knowledge of the world you came from before the conjunction of the spheres. Geralt responded

why should I tell you of my home

because we asked nicely Artem joked like an asshole.

Which caused Geralt to slap him in the back of the head.

hehehehehehe the elder laughed. very well i'll will speak

The world I come from is just beyond the dimensional gap that once happened here hundreds of years ago.

While the elder was talking the count hit five Artem threw the bag at the elders feet that then exploded in his face. which caused the elder to go mad with pain and rage the elder then rushed at Geralt an using his Sharpe clause cut Geralt's arm badly Geralt then used the ared sign(a powerful shock wave blast) to push the elder back a few feet but Artem had a plan he threw another moon dust boom to really piss off the elder and get his attention when the elder rushed forward and grabbed Artem by the neck and shoulder to start feeding Artem let out a smile his plan had worked he grabbed the elders head and forced him to keep drinking his poisoned blood then the elder let out a cry of pain as he gasped for air but he feel to the ground having drank so much of the poison. Taking advantage of this opportunity Artem drew his new silver sword and rushed at the beast slicing off one of its legs. The elder fell and screamed in pain only to meet with another slash of Artems sword killing the elder or at least putting him out of commotion until he was helped by another high vampire to return. As Artem placed the elders head on a large steel hook for trophy's Geralt drank a swallow potion that almost instantly healed him he said well-done Artem you've achieved something no one else in history has ever done Geralt said with a look of pure pride on his face. Let us not forget that without you my friend I would never have been able to do this without you're training and help Artem returned the look of pride to his mentor and tossed Geralt the head take this to the ditches for me will you I'm going to have a look around. Are you sure you may miss out on the glory Artem just nodded and went to search the caves Geralt shouted to him see you on the path old friend. As Artem disappeared into the cave.

While searching the cave Artem cane across enough silver coins and jewelry to buy his own vineyard next to Garalts an early retirement he thought to himself as he chuckled at the thought of a nice worm bed every day to sleep in. while he was in the cave thou he felt his wolf medallion vibrate like never before. As he followed the vibrations to the source of the magical power he came upon an ancient looking skull of a vampire probably form the conjunction of the spheres. As he picked up the skull a beautiful silver amulet with a large ruby fell out of the skulls mouth as he grabbed it as it fell the red gem began to glow blindingly and he then began to fall into a deep sleep. Just before he lose conchesness he hears footsteps not of a beast but of a man and he hears the faint sound of whistling.


	2. Arrival

(Chapter 2 the unknown)

Artem awoke in a dark forest at night disoriented and confused the needless still in his hand. He thought about what just happened to him as he checked to see if he still had his gear on him as he went through the check he had done a hundred times before just then he heard howling in the distance werewolves he said in a hushed tone of anticipation but Artem was slightly taken off guard when they appeared as a species that was entirely undocumented in the bestiary. they were larger than usual and had this strange pitch black fur with bone like armor on their heads with blaring red eyes, but the weirdest thing was they arrived in a pack of five a vary uncommon practice for werewolf's . The first two rushed him but he easily dodged them and with one swing of his silver sword he decapitated them both, as the other three took noticed and all jumped at once but he set all of them alight with igni however he only succeeded in drawing more and more of these wolf monsters to him thankfully they were easy to kill unlike the werewolf's he was used to . He slices threw two more on the left but one manages to land a strike on his back, causing Artem to grunt more from surprise then pain before turning around and detaching the wolf from its lower half. As this was taking place professor ozpin and his second in command glinda were observing the security footage of this battle from the school early warning system. As the two of them watch this black hared young man fight it becomes prevalent to them that he can't hold his own against such over whelming numbers for so long. Little did they knew who they were dealing with. Back in the forest Artem was more than holding his own against the Grimm as he continued to slice through everything that got in his way as he headed toads lights he saw in the distance hoping they were from a town or city. As he got closer and closer to the lights more and more of the wolf like being split off ether from fear or just instinct. As soon as he brook for the last stretch of the trek to civilization a massive tusked beast appeared out of nowhere and began to charge. Artem quickly rushed out of the way of the massive beast and used a grapeshot bomb (witch explodes) to cause it to stampede towards the horde of werewolf like monsters. Artem then grabbed onto the beasts tail and began taking shots at the wolf monsters from above while the tusked beast he was riding continued to trample over the remaining monsters in its path. Then Artem climbed up to the monsters head and thruster his silver blade deep into its brain killing it. The massive beast died in a violent display of almost falling back wads and squealing in pain. But it was done as Artem looked at his handy work he saw the monster corpses start to disappear and he wondered where the hell he was

Back at beckon academy ozpin and glinda were completely astounded by the young man's show of strength tactics speed and skill in dealing with so many grimm at once as they both admittedly agreed he was one of the greatest young warriors they had ever seen hell he could stand up against most adult huntsmen.

We should have a talk with this young man ozpin said.

professor glinda replied I don't think that would be a wise idea professor. As glinda saw the true way he fought brutally nothing held back like a wild animal. she could only a imagine him against one of their students how it would go.

"I think we should keep an eye on him till tomorrow night" ozpin said we will see if he's right for this academy ozpin stated to find the middle ground and so the two set out for vale to find the young warrior.

As Artem entered town he was struck by many sites that he had never seen before horseless carriages with black wheels fireless lanterns he had seen novigrad before but this place made novigrad look like a shit hole in a swamp so not wanting to cause a scene he watched the people of the city for a time watched what they did, how they acted listened to their language as lucky for him it was very similar to his own so he could understand most of what they said clearly but there were some words he couldn't understand such as faunus he had no idea what it meant but from the way he heard people say it sounded like another word for outsider. As per what he was going to do as usual he needed a drink of something strong so he looked around for something resembling a tavern but as he searched he realized that he couldn't read the signs so he asked a man on the street where he could get a drink close by the man directed him down the street to a drinking club of some sort that looked like a plane building the men out fount wore some kind of dark red glasses and what looked to be a white shirt and black coats with a red piece of cloth right in the middle Artem walked past them and all they said to me was just said don't start anything pal in a tone that I was all to familiar with the tone of weaklings trying to act strong but the kicker is Artem was already five feet behind them. Cowards Artem say in a voice so they could hear yet did nothing. As Artem walked into the club there was a loud pulsing noise going off with bright lights shining everywhere. Well so much for a quiet drink Artem snarled to himself as he took a seat at the bar.

The bartender was a tall but slender man with a dark beard and red glasses like the men out side.

"What can I get for you" he asked politely as he was wiping off a glass.

"A bottle of your strongest it's one of those days" Artem answered.

"A bottle? Fuck man what happed your dog die, girl run off with another man". He said this with a grin on his face.

"Oh no no just had a run in with some monsters in a forest" other than that it's just business as usual. Artem returned the comment with a grin of his own.

"Don't joke about that shit man bad luck".

"I wasn't I woke up in the middle of a forest had no idea where I was still fucking don't now I need a stiff drink".

"Shit man that sucks where you from"

"The northern kingdoms Tamaria specifically"

"Never heard there before"

"Are you kidding me its one of the most famous lands in the world". Where am I?

"Vale" the bartender answered with a suspicious look on his face

"Now I've never heard of it"

"Well that's odd but listen the names junior you need anything good come talk, OH SHIT NOT AGAIN! "Junior yelled in an angry tone before finishing his sentence.

Just then the noise that I assumed was music stopped and everyone started to clear the room.

"GOD Dame it I told you never to come back after the second time"

just then every man reached into their coat pocket and pulled out a small one handed weapon that I assumed was a sort of advanced cross bow.

"What's wrong junior I thought you would be happy to see me." the voice sounded that of a young woman.

As the conversation continued I felt my curiosity get the beater of me and so I stud up and went to see what was going on. And there it was junior arguing with a beautiful blond woman she was about 5foot 8in with bulging tits as lambert would say and had a nice backside she also had a set of purple eyes and a pair of odd looking gantlets. So against my beater judgment I walked into the conversation to try a defuse the situation.

Soon as the woman sees me coming she says in a cheerful voice "who's this junior new body guard he fits the part."

Junior turns to see me and looks as if a ton of bricks was just lifted from his shoulders.

"Is there a problem junior" I ask to see if I can help.

"Just a minor disagreement" junior says with a look of false security.

"Doesn't look that way I reply."

Though the woman's attention is now completely on me well what's your name big man she says like she wants me to plow her immediately.

" Names Artem and yours."

" Yang" she says.

" So you working for junior "she asks.

" No just a man who wants a drink" I answer.

She takes a step closer "well then I have some advice for you" she says with a smirk.

" Oh and what's that" I ask.

"Mind your own business" she moves forward suddenly to my surprise and clamps onto my balls with an iron grip.

" Fuck!" I yell as every man in the room takes a step back and gets a painful look on their face as if it happened to them.

" Now listen big man I suggest you walk out of here if you don't want to end up half the man you use to be, ha get it half the man you use to be" yang says with I childish smile.

"to be honest that shitey joke hurt worse the searing pain in my dick".

" Oh everyone's a critic" she says as she tightens her grip not noticing the little surprise I have for her.

" Well then if I end up being a half sack for the rest of my life how do you feel about being lopsided for the rest of yours" I say with a painful smile.

"What do you mean" she asks in confusion.

"Look down" I respond.

And there she sees it my dagger right under her left tit her face tells it all.

"You know there's a shortage of perfect breasts in the world be a shame to lose yours" I say in a vary sly manner.

"And I suppose losing a tiny one like yours would be less of a lose but I'm willing to play ball" she says playfully.

"Don't worry it gets bigger" I say in as similar a tone as I can muster.

I sheath my dagger and thank the gods she releases my dick then before I have time to so much as take a breath in relief she grabs my arm and starts pulling me over to the bar. All I can see out of the corner of my eye is the shocked expressions of the men in the club and a relived look on junior face probably thankful that it wasn't his balls in the vice known as yang.

We sit down at the bar where I was sitting. A different bar man hesitantly probably because junior didn't want to get mixed up in any more problems.

" Strawberry sunrise no ice she" orders kindly not at all in the iron will tone she used a moment erlier.

"Reaily" I ask sarcasticly.

"What"

"That's not a drink this is a drink" I say taking a shot from the bottle.

"That's some pretty strong stuff you got hear bad day" she asks

"not at all just confusing as hell".

"Why is that" she asked taking a sip of the incredibly strong alcohol that hit her hard.

"Aren't you a bit young for that" Ask just now realizing this could cause a large problem.

"not at all you were saying" she asks taking another swig.

"Well I was searching a cave but then all a sudden a picked up a skull and this wired necklets that began to glow as soon as I touched it then I fell out cold then I woke up in this forest surrounded by these wolf monsters I hadn't seen before".

expecting a reply I looked over and she had downed a fair bit of the alcohol junior gave me she was pissed drunk and babbling like an fool.

junior seeing this began to laugh his ass of as previously. "That's on the house pal".

"Where the hell do I take her" as I couldn't leave a young woman like this in a place like this once again ignoring my instincts but as long as I'm carrying the sacred chivalric sword I might as well try to act the part.

"She lives up at beacon academy with the rest of the little huntsmen" junior gave me directions and luckily for me I didn't have to worry about yang's motorcycle whatever that was.

Well as I carried yang threw the city towards the academy people began to stare and I got it not every day you see a massive man in armor walking a clearly drunk girl threw the streets. Thankfully we got there with no more problems. But when we approached the front gate we were greeted by a man in glasses and white hair although he didn't seem that old.

"Well now miss long it seems you've been having a bit of fun the man" said in a calm voice and straight face almost in the fashion a witcher would.

"I don't know what your talking about sir" yang barely managed to say.

"Well now it's a good thing this young gentleman had the good manners to bring you back to us as he took a step forward and whats your name" he asked.

"My name is Artem I'm a witcher by trade".

"A witcher I've never heard of them", he says while he sends yang to the nurse's office.

"Were monster hunters and were not from around here".

"Why don't you come up to my office with me it's a better place for conversation" he lets out a small smile.

"Fine" I say with a sigh as I'm tired as hell and I only got a sip of my drink at juniors place. As we walk throw the castle these more of these fireless lanterns but I think to myself they could be magic as yang kind of reminded me of a sorceress and the man seemed like he could be a mage. We stop at a small door where he pushes a small button in the wall and a door opens into a dead end.

"Shall we he says".

I just follow him without another word I didn't care what the hell he was doing or what the room did. He pushes another button and then I relay's it's a lift how it worked was beyond me. Within a few seconds we were at the top of the building and standing by his desk was a tall blond woman who was definitely a sorceress she had the whole atmosphere down pretty, bitchy attitude that was written on her face and a nice rack.

"I'm sorry Artem I haven't told you my name yet" as he sat down.

"My name is professor ozpin this is glinda she's the combat instructor at this academy and judging by how you fight you must have been trained by a true master".

"How do you know how I fight I ask".

"We saw you on the security satellites over the forest".

Had no idea what any of that was but I figured that it has to be something like a mages megascoope.

"Who was your mentor he" asked politely.

"I was trained Geralt of Rivia".

"Im, not familiar with him unfortunately is he a well-known huntsmen where you're from".

"No he's a witcher".

"I'm not sure what that is".

"Ok What about Tamaria my home land or nilfgard" I say in an annoyed tone.

"Who do you think you're talking to young man Glinda" says in a bitchy tone.

"I think I'm talking to a couple of people who should cut to the chase I've had enough shit for today", she just gets a shitty look on her face while ozpin keeps a cool look on his face.

"Very well we thought we could ask you if you would consider joining beacon and no I've never heard of Tamaria or nilfgard".

As he finishes the sentence I get I bad feeling going down my spine as it all starts to make sense. Nowhere in the world not even nilfgard had anything nearly close to the lights music or carriages like this place then it all became clear the amulet had sent me to a different world like ciri was able to do or even like the conjunction of the spheres. My eyes widened a bit at the thought just enough for ozpin to realize something was wrong.

"Is there a problem Artem" ozpin asked.

"Yeah there is, one minute I'm in a cave luting massive amounts of silver coins and jewelry the next I'm passed out in a forest surrounded by wolf monsters so yah I got a problem".

The two of them looked at me like I was just set on fire.

"What are you saying glinda" asked with an even more confused look on her face.

"You've never heard of where I'm form or anywhere near it. I wake up to monsters I've never seen before and that's the first for me and the fact that I've never seen anything like the city or this academy in my entire life or even heard about anything like it. So the only logical explanation is I've been teleported to another world:".

"You're crazy" glinda says.

" Really you think I'm crazy are you serious". Before I can finish my sentence ozpin interrupts.

" Do you have any proof to support this clam?"

"A good question professor" glinda grins a bit.

I start to think how could I prove to them I'm from another world I give them my journal and bestiary. Here these are the monsters we fight on my world ozpin opens the book right to the drowners section it has a description although he cant read it and drawing ozpin gets a look of slight fear on his face probably a 90% this whoreson is crazy and 10% holy shit he's telling the truth. Glinda starts looking as ozpin turns to the ghoul section glinda starts to get the look of disgust on her face.

"Ill assume that these markings are your system of writing" ozpin says courteously.

"Well is that sufficient" I say in a annoyed tone.

"Well Artem your ether in need of serious help or your telling the truth".

"Ok what do you want as proof maybe some magic or something" I say hopefully, they look at me surprised.

"Did you say magic" ozpin asks curiously.

"Yes I did" I reply hopefully.

"Glinda do you sense this young man's aura" ozpin asks.

"no professor I do not" glinda replies just now realizing the lack of an aura resonating from Artem.

"Glinda tell me if you can sense it when he performs this magic he's referring to" ozpin asks inquisitively.

" yes professor" glinda answers .

And so with this in mind and without burning down the office I cast a small form of igni just enough that it resonates in my hand so they can see. "Well did my aura go off" I ask glinda.

She just stands there with a confused look on her face. "Glinda? "Ozpin asks with concern.

"He has no aura I couldn't sense anything professor", ozpin puts his hand to his chin for a moment of thought but then he pushes his glasses back over his eyes and looks at me seriously.

"Artem" ozpin asks.

"Yes professor".

"Artem well take your word for it for now but until we sort this out you need to keep this other world business to yourself to avoid any problems for the time being is that understood" ozpin tells me in a calm tone.

"Any suggestions ozpin?"

"Yes your eyes make you at vary least passable for a faunus" ozpin answers in a cold tone.

" Ok can you please explain to be what the hell a Faunus is I've heard that all night and I have no clue what it is".

" To be put simply A faunus is a sort of hybrid between a human and an animal, who are largely discriminated against. However they are not monsters as I'm sure a man like you could imagine" ozpin says in a cold tone expressing what he believes my predetermine opinion is on the matter.

"What's that supposed to mean"? I respond with a slight nudge of anger.

" You seem to me like a man who will rush to a conclusion when he learns of something he doesn't understand".

"Hu is that right?" I start in an irritated tone "I'll give you some advice ozpin monsters are my business and if there's one thing I know about its monsters, and another ting if these faunus are anything like the elf's or dwarfs back home I know more about discrimination and bigotry then you ever will" I finish in the most unpleasant tone possible.

Both ozpin and glinda are shocked at my immediate switch from arrogant child to a passionate man who had naught but seriousness in his voice.

"I apologize if I've offended you but that's the truth".

"The one thing I hate in this life above all else is when people assume I'm a fucking idiot".

"Once again my apology's but you must understand my caution on the matter mister Volkov".

"Its fine so if anyone askes I'm a Faunus right."

"Yes but tell them you're a wolf faunus for specifics because of your eyes" Glinda adds.

"and that you grew up far outside of the northern kingdoms that will explain your skills make up whatever else you need to make it convincing."

"Fine"

"Do you need a place to stay for the night Artem" ozpin asks me as I was heading for the lift.

"Ill take care of that myself for the night" I respond as I enter the lift." how do you make this thing work I ask ozpin".

"Push the down arrow".

"Thanks" I respond felling a little stupid that I had to ask that.

As I leave the lift I'm greeted to yang in an even more pissed drunk state being escorted by three more pretty girls. The first had snow white hair just like ciri with white eyes and had the look and smell of nobility on her.(Artem: note to self-way to pail for my taste)the second was a black haired young woman with eyes just like mine except for the color a bit confusing being in another would seeing another person with the eyes of a witcher. And the third a child maybe in her 15 year of life she had short black hair and deep silver eyes.

Unfortunately yang recognizes me immediately." Artem "she yells as she goes and successfully try's to jump into my arms.

"Where did you go big man it was just getting fun"

"Considering you emptied my bottle at the club I brought you here if you remember"

"Yang why don't you introduce us to your boyfriend" the little one says with a childish grin on her face.

"My name is Artem I'm a monster hunter" I say before yang has a chance to make this even more awkward, and yours.

"I'm Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company" she says in a spoiled tone.

"Never herd of them" I say.

"I'm Blake" the girl with cat eyes answered

"And I'm ruby rose yang's younger sister"

"Nice to meet you" I say politely.

"Artem huh strange name where are you from" Weiss asks

I just say the north.

"Ok where in the north" Ruby rephrases.

"not exactly sure I moved around a lot when I was young" .

"With your parent" Weiss adds.

I just say no.

But then yang tightens her hold on my neck and starts leaning me forward till I have to drop down to one knee and then put her down.

"Do me a favor will you take her to bed have her get some sleep well talk later when she's sober" .

Then I just start walking towards the exit I can feel all four pairs of eyes on my back.

"Well he was interesting" Blake says while helping yang off the floor.

"I think he's rude not much for polite conversation is he" weiss says in an annoyed tone.

The elevator door opens and out walks professor ozpin with a worried look on his face.

"Have you seen a boy walk through here recently vary tall black hair with a pony tail, two swords on his back, wolf head medallion on his neck".

"Yeah professor we just got done talking to him" ruby replied.

"Where did he go" ozpin asked.

"He just left threw the front gate ruby answered why what's the problem" she asked.

"No time get yang back to your room".

"No shell be fine" Blake said.

"Do as I tell you please" as ozpin ran by.

Down at the cliff overlooking the city of vale Artem had set up his usual 10 second camp igni for the fire and un strapping his swords and looking over the resources he had left. 5 throwing knives, two back up daggers for close quarters, 60 regular and 20 exploding bolts for his crossbow, five grapeshot, dimeritium devils puff and dancing star bombs extra strength with supplies for more.

All his potions were in the right pouched sealed especially swallow and tawny oil.

Then as Artem prepared to go into a meditation for the night he heard absolutely nothing no sound of night at all no wind no animals no insects.

Artem did the only thing he could if it was an ambush and that was call it out.

"Alright come out I know your there" he said while still in his meditation position with his eyes shut.

He heard the sound of clapping and footsteps come closer and closer to the camp.

"Well your skills of detection are truly great young witcher they taught you well at Keira Morhen".

The voice definitely not ozpin wasn't or any I knew and but he spoke with a northern accent and it seemed strangely familiar.

I opened my eyes to see a short man in an orange tunic that I've only ever seen in my would that coupled with the fact that he knew about Keira Morhen which confirmed it he wasn't from here either.

"Who are you" I ask as I slowly reach for my back up dagger that I keep in my boot.

"Oh I'm just a regular old mange vagrant".

"That doesn't answer my question".

"My apology's Gaunter O'Dimm mirror merchant at your service may I have a seat?"

I nod.

"What is a someone like you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same Artem or should I say syn iz baba yaga".

"What did you say?" I ask angrily.

"My apology's I seem to have struck a nerve he says with a grin".

"How do you know my name or more importantly what the hell did you get here?"

"Well I know your name from master dandelions ballets."

"Artem the son of a witch razed by the vary man who".

"Finish that sentence and I will relive you of your tongue" I say as I'm getting annoyed by this dame used shit salesmen but for some reason his name makes him seem familiar but I couldn't remember what it was.

" As you wish once more my apology's master wither as for what I'm doing here I'm doing what I do best making deals".

" Is that right."

"That's right as a mirror merchant I must be especially fluent in the art of the deal (no reference) I specialize in getting people what they want and I believe you can help me collect on one of these deals as your old mentor Geralt once did."

"Wait a minute Geralt did work for you."

"Yes in fact I'm the one who told him how to save ciri from the white frost."

He knew all about us so he must have been telling the truth and if he really did tell Geralt how to save ciri maybe he can get me home or even better.

"so say your telling me the truth what do you have that I would want" I ask.

"Are you serious I can make you fast as lightning, weapons supreme you've only dreamt of, romantic powers to charm all women kind now you can't tell me none of that's appealing to you."

"All that for one small mater, quite generous anything else in this deal" I ask.

"Just one thing honesty" he replies.

"Ok you've peaked my interest what's the job."

"There is a woman named Salem who's made a deal to become incredibly powerful and she cant be killed by anyone form remnant."

"You see the catch there."

"Yah I see it which is why you need a professional that's not from this would to collect."

"That is correct."

"This means you're the one I have to thank for this all expenses paid trip then."

"You're as perceptive as Geralt now I trust that you will accept the task."

"Well I really don't have much of a choice in the matter now do I?"

"No you really don't" he replies with a smirk.

"But since you're the one who brought me here you owe me two wishes if I pull this off and no messy surprises with them."

After I said this he stopped and got a smile on his face.

"I don't think so Artem after all I'm the one who told you how to defeat the unseen elder."

"The hell do you mean?"

"Come come my boy do you really think that a dame sorcerer could give you the recipe for a potion that was able to kill an unseen elder"

"you were the sorcerer but he was from Ofir and he was at least 30 years older."

"oh no my friend i can assure you i was the man who gave you that information and i am much older then i appear now may i amuse you except the terms of one wish and sense i'm generous ill give you that ride home if you want it."

"OK fair enough."

He still had that menacing grin on his face.

"No messy surprises."

" Not at all" he quickly replied.

"Fine where do I start" I ask with a sigh.

"Ozpin should have a good idea on where to start."

"Fucking great so it looks like I'm stuck with them" I muter to myself.

"Oh yes you are he" quickly responds still with the smile on his face.

"What about her power how strong is she?"

"Oh id matches her up against the three most powerful sorceresses in the loge if I had to say" Gunter replies.

"Shit. Well Alright that's all I need to know."

"Excellent there's just one more thing to take care of" he replied.

"Oh what's tha…."before I could finish I had a incredibly searing pain on the side of my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!."

"Oh just a little brand think of it as a badge of office until you're done."

"You couldn't warn me first" I yell as I turn around but he was gone I couldn't hear him walking away, smell him, or even see where he walked away in the dirt. With that all the sounds of the woods returned full of life. That made it clear to me Gaunter O'Dimm was not one to be fucked with and that's coming from a witcher.

Well just fucking dandy there I am alone having the greatest achievement that I'll ever of had the satisfaction of doing torn to pieces in the span of five minutes plus this gave me another question why the hell was Geralt so willing to help me I just realized that nether he or yen were in there normal crotchety old married couple attitudes so did he fuck with them too.

After pondering these questions for a time I decided it was a long enough day and I needed to see the damage the brand caused first so I pull out my freshly sharpened dagger from my boot to observe the brand scared on to my face, to be honest it could look worse.

Just as I get back into my meditation position I catch the scent of four individuals the first was ozpin as his sent was closest and farther away from the other three. But the other three were all easy to gage how close they were considering they all reeked of perfume. Naturally it was ruby who smelled like strawberries that I recognized first, then Weiss who once again smelled of nobility then Blake which for some reason had the hint of tuna on her. But then a fifth sent comes into the mix smelling of alcohol yang. She must be coming down cense it's been close to two hours cense she downed those drinks but she's even farther out then ruby and the others.

So to have a little fun with them I decide to sing them a little lullaby.

 **Well I hope to god I did better this time because god dame you guys tore me a new one over the last chapter and believe me in sorry for the mistakes that I shall not name out of embracement, and I also hoped that I was able to clear up some of the stupid parts that happened in the last chapter because to be honest I'm shit when it comes to starting these fics. And if you don't know what or who baba yaga is right now let's just say that was a story that I grew up with and some parts of it are still scary as hell even at 18 years old.**


	3. The lullaby

(Ch. 3)

As ozpin comes closer to the light of the camp fire ozpin crouches slightly to get threw a small patch of shrubbery he looks threw a space in the bushes and sees Artem on his knees looking out over the forest. It was apparent to ozpin that a warrior like Artem already knew he was close so he simply stud back and wanted for him to make the first move. But as he came out of the bushes he ran into all four members of team RWBY seeing that yang had caught up with the rest and was looking less pail.

We came to... ruby was stopped in mid-sentence as they are luckily still about still about forty feet from Artem and didn't want him to know there exact position. About 30 seconds go by in total silence as the four girls see the look of concern mixed with fear on ozpins face. But then they hear a voice coming from where Artem with his deep voice and hard accent melting into a somewhat soothing tone like a lullaby.

"Tili tili bom close your eyes now or he will come and take all the children who don't believe". apron hearing this all five of them got a silky look on their face along with wises yang and ruby starting to shiver as Artem continues his song.

From the swamp he will come. Someone walking outside the house and knocks at your door. Tili tili bom the night birds are chirping he's inside the house to visit those who don't believe. He walks!, He is coming!, Closer!." By now all four of the girls are cowering behind ozpin, who is now probably thinking, what the hell wrong with this guy as Artem continues.

Tili tili boom can you hear him closing in? Lurking around the corner staring right at you. With this line ozpin had realized that Artem had turned around and was looking at the five of them with his dark red eyes glowing in the fires dim light that was going to die soon.

Tili tili boom the silent night hides everything. he sneaks up behind you and he's going to get you . With that the fire suddenly died and Artem had vanished in the dark ozpin was really starting to prepare for the unexpected as he didn't know if Artem is serious or messing around, as he was trying to gage where he was in the pitch black of night and waits for Artem to make his move.

"He walks he is coming closer".

Ozpin realizes Artem had been able to sneak behind them but as Ozpin spins around only to be trampled by the four girls who were startled from the sudden proximity of his voice.

Did you enjoy the song Artem says with a grin.

You scared the hell out of us Weiss yells with anger.

yah what the hell Artem yang adds while the rest stay quiet.

My apology's I didn't realize you lovely lady's would be so frightened by a children song even though it's a true one at that Artem muses.

What do you mean it's true Weiss says with disbelief and discomfort in her voice.

Oh no reason.

Blake and ruby now decide to pipe up what do you mean no reason Blake and ruby ask almost simultaneously.

well Considering the fact that the subject of that song right here in front of you I'd say he's real Artem says.

Then the for girls go pail.

At this point I almost start to break out into uncontrollable lighter but then Ozpin decides to speak up alright you've had enough fun now there are certain things we need to discuss in privet ozpin says as I can tell he's getting annoyed.

Likewise I have a just received a job that ill need your help with I say as I start walking towards my camp and flicker the fire back to life but in doing this ozpin and the girls are not only confused by the fire but also surprised by the fresh new scare on my face.

What happened to your face Weiss asked with confusion in her voice.

Shit I think to myself I was never good at lying so I told the half-truth.

It's a brand a sigh that I'm under contract for the time so to speak.

Once more they all look at me like I'm crazy.

For fuck sake I'm not insane I say with an even more annoyed tone in my voice.

So big question is why you followed me out here and why the hell is yang here, as she still stands there next to ruby.

That's an excellent question Artem what are you girls doing out here at such a late hour ozpin says to the four of them who are beginning to relax now.

We saw how flustered and scared you were back at the elevator yang responds and I wanted to see why Artem left so suddenly.

I think to myself shit I wouldn't of had this problem if I had just been less of an ass back at the academy not to mention I now have to deal with a younger yet nicer version of ves .

Sorry for that back at the gate its been a long day and I'm not use to city.

Well that wasn't a total lie as I loved vissema and novigrad when I was home not to mention I was looking forward to seeing more of boclare.

And I'm sorry if I scared you with the song I couldn't resist.

That's ok ruby said I thought it wasn't that scary.

are you sure I say with a wolfish grin.

Shut up weiss says with a bitch tone.

Ozpin cuts in girls were going back to the academy you have classes tomorrow Artem are you coming with or will you stay out.

Then as if timing couldn't have been any better it starts to rain.

Sigh fine as you wish. And with that I grab my equipment and run to catch up with the rest or them I couldn't help but feel a scene of nostalgia as this reminded me of one time when I was having a rather inappropriate relationship with the young daughter of a Ridanian count who was coincidently a member of the order of the flaming rose, and oh man when he found out what I was doing with his daughter I thought he'd start up another murderous riot, that was then that I made the personal goal stay away from nobility.

as we entered the front gate of the academy I was faced with the same problem as before where the hell was I going to sleep.

Well ozpin looks like I'll be taking up that sleeping arrangement you mentioned well now there is one thing we must discuses first ozpin said.

Oh no not tonight i've just about had my fill.

Very well ozpin replied as he turned to the four who were soaked by the rain.

Would You four mind letting Mr.? Ozpin paused I'm sorry I didn't get your last name.

I paused for a second and garbed onto my Madeleine then it hit me Volkov(wolf) my name is Artem Volkov.

Would you mind letting Mr. Volkov share your room for the night.

Sure yang sprang up behind me and began dragging me down the hall whilst yelling don't worry I'll take care of him.

Ozpin sighs please make sure nothing bad happens.

Don't worry sir ruby says well make sure nothing bad happens to yang.

Yang's not the one I'm worried about ozpin says to himself.

Well looks like we will wait till tomorrow for that chat.

So here I find myself surrounded by three beautiful women and I'm to fucking tried to do shit with them. The minute I walk into the room I am bombarded by the smells of various perfumes and the sight of 2 make shift bunk beds .

well looks like I'll be taking the floor unless one of you is willing to share.

Hay no funny business we made a promise to the professor weiss says to me.

I didn't yang ads.

Ha don't worry princes you're a bit to virtuous for my taste and I'm not making that mistake again I say.

What was that weiss says with offence clearly being taken.

What you're a Nobile right.0

What does that have to do with anything she asks me.

Well you seem like the kind of girl with a bit of a how do I put this ether a massive pole up your arce or a daddy complex.

Yang and Blake fell to the floor laughing weiss was shocked and ruby asked me what a daddy complex is. Thankfully we were able to maneuver around explaining what a daddy complex was to the clearly innocent girl I may be an ass hole but I'm not that much of an ass hole.

You are a vulgar savage weiss calls me in a huff of anger.

Thank you I reply as I begin taking off my armor again.

every one of them watch me as I remove my armor and start to unbutton the white shirt I have on underneath.

Whilst Artem was doing this the four had notice the tattoos he had. He was tall and defined with many scars on his body they even notes the two stars tattooed on his chest Enjoying the show i says with a grin.

I didn't think this academy excepted people with tattoos Weise says trying to get payback from that daddy complex comment I made earlier.

There a sign of respect where in from Artem answers turning to face them.

How so Weise asks in her usual tone.

The pair on my chest are known as the thief's stars they are for only the most dangerous of warriors.

Thief stars so you are a criminal then I new it Weise shouted in a smug tone only she didn't realize that Artem was looking at her with a irritated look on his face.

I'm sure Weise was just joking Artem ruby said censing the bad possibility of what could come of this situation.

Oh no she's right I am a criminal I that's what these are a reward and a warning to those who annoy me Artem said in a sharp tone.

But then there attention shifted to the various gruesome and deep scars on my torso and arms.

What happened to you yang asked with concern.

Yah ive never seen someone so torn up before Blake chimes in.

Well I I sure as hell didn't get these scars from falling over in church I respond humorously.

Monsters, mercenary work, and the occasional angry lover take your pick, I respond humorously so I don't scare them again they seem like good enough people and cense I'm not going anywhere soon I should try to play nice if I want the professors help to find this Salem bitch.

You were a mercenary ruby asks.

Yep one of the sought after soldiers of forchan outside of the civilization. but Right now I'm just a witcher on a job.

A what ruby asks.

Witcher, a monster hunter.

So like a huntsman yang says.

No I respond.

Then what are you like weiss asks.

Well other then being a wolf faunus I'm also a mutant.

A mutant? Weiss asks in curiosity.

Yes a mutant.

How is that possible who did that to you? Weiss asked again.

Well I suppose you could say my mentor did it from a point of view but other then that that the main mentor of the school was the one who gave me the trial of the grasses.

Ok and what is that ruby asks.

Well the witcher schools take in orphaned or unwanted male children mostly when there about 5 or 6, and then they inject us with powerful mutagens to change us make us stronger.

What about there parents what about your parents your parents yang asks.

As I said orphaned or unwanted children.

But what about the authority's weiss asks.

we don't have that luxury where I'm from outside of the kingdoms.

So your family was yang started

Dead as I said I was raised by the witchers of the school of the wolf I say whilst holding my medallion.

Sorry Artem yang said. Whilst getting dirty looks from her room mates.

Don't be that's an old well heald wound, no skin off my back yang. I did my best to sound as cold as possible to try and blot out my interesting upbringing or at least the memory's before Geralt took me to kaer morhen.

It has to bother you a little weiss said before Blake told her to drop it straight up.

How many more of you are there yang asks.

Witchers?

Yes

Once there were many wolfs like me now there are few.

Why that is Blake asks.

Well after some ass hole decided it was a good idea to steal our secrets and use them to try and make their own private army of witchers witch the ensuing battle killed half the guys we had along with most of the apprentices. So now There's less than 50 of us left and fewer who are willing to take on apprentices considering how long and hard the training and mutagens are not to mention only 3 out of 10 survive to graduation.

Only 30 percent survive What kind of a school would do that to children weiss cried in protest.

An effective one I say.

That's terrible they all say in unison as I finally get into my meditation position.

Well I look on the bright side.

What's that ruby asks.

That at least my emotions are somewhat still intact.

What do you mean somewhat intact yang asks?

most witchers have close to no emotions if none at all me for example I personally can't feel fear, or as most village ideates say were all just a bunch of cold blooded greedy whoresons who prey on the misfortune of others.

So there wrong right yang asks.

Not really depends on who they hire I say.

And what about you Blake says with a curious tone.

I've made an exception or two to the creed or just used the rule of surprise.

What's the rule weiss asks.

We take the first thing that catches are eye when we come to collect I say.

like what ruby asks.

Anything they have to give, that's the surprise I say. Now Any more questions you wana ask

Artem if you went through a school like you said you did then why are you here ruby asked softly.

I need the professors help with a job and he would only help me if I agreed to attend this school for a time.

Did he tell you why he wanted you here ruby asked.

Well he tried to recruit me many times before but I turned him down pretty frankly every time he asked. I lied as convincingly as I could.

Frankly. Weiss said as she raised an eye brow.

Ok, he showed up out of the blue the first time and gave me a inspirational speech about using my talents for good and helping someone other than myself especially since what my teachers did to me was inhumane and I shouldn't be ashamed of what I am. i said sarcastically.

And what did you say to him ruby asked.

And it was then I divulged what I would usually ask when im confronted with an raving priest of the eternal fire trying to get me to repent.

Well I looked him in the eyes and I asked him if the letters f o meant anything to him.

Your shiting me yang said

After he offered you a place at his academe despite what you were you spat in his face like that weiss said.

Oh I took that whole thing as a personal insult.

Why weiss reiterated.

Firstly I already had 10 times the level of training where I grew up and secondly he interrupted me in the middle of a vary high stakes gwent game when he showed up with goodwitch and ruined it.

What about the other times he asked you ruby asked.

(Thought), shit there believing it well I guess I'm a better liar then I thought)

More or less the same thing but after about the fifth time it started becoming quite entertaining when he'd show up just to annoy me more than anything and at the worst possible situations too I might add.

Like what weiss asked.

Think of the worst situations possible.

And like that their imaginations all start to run wild. Weiss Blake and Yang all got red while ruby gave a faint gigil

On that note I say we turn in

Not until you bathe you reek Weiss interrupts.

Fucking perfect after all the shit I've gone through tonight now ill end up smelling like one of 4 feminine frequencies and not the fun one.

Fine where is it just show me how it works I say after a sigh.

Follow me big man yang says as i follow her in.

she turns on the water and just stars at me with that same look of thirst on her face. man id of thought this would have died down after that little chat we had in there but i guess she was just waiting for us to be alone.

I close the door and ask her you ever been with a man before.

No she replies.

That's surprising no one wanted to be with a beautiful women like you I say.

most of them are just a bunch of pretty boys that cant handle themselves and Well I kind of have a feeling that your different she says this as she turns off the water and walks closer to me.

Then how about a wager if you're up for it I say.

Go on I'm listening she says.

Tomorrow night 6 o clock we have ourselves a little sparing match the winner gets whatever they want from the loser I say as she's now right in front of me.

Deal she says.

Then the three other girls fall through the door all together just in time to see yang give me a little kiss on the cheek and without answering a single question she usurs the three out of the bathroom leaving me in peace.

I've never met a woman quite like yang she's got the looks of a nilfgaurdean women with the personality of a skeligen.

Tomorrow will be interesting I think to myself as I jump in the bath and dame i needed it.

Not to my surprise yang is being bombarded with questions about what we talked about. After a few minutes I jump out drain the water and dry off.

I walk out in my boxers and for the life of me I don't understand why they all go silent when I walk out.

You know I could hear you from in there right there's no point in stopping.

it's just Weiss says.

It's just you have never shared a room with a man before.

Once again Weiss is shocked and Blake and yang start giggling.

Well there's a first time for everything and here's your first but hay maybe next time the man will be in the same bed.

You're a pig Weiss says in a huff.

I've been called worse I say.

As I get into meditation position.

You're not sleeping like that is you ruby asks.

Yes it's a meditation position I sleep this way when I don't have a bed.

I've got room here yang says.

No were in the room Blake shouts.

What we're not going to do anything yet yang answers.

I swear her without the alcohol is a scary thought tomorrow will be interesting.

So yang moves over and I crawl in next to her not a minute worth of laying in the bed she's already pressed up against my back with her arms around my stomach to be honest it was more relaxing laying in a bed next to a beautiful women rather than just plowing them and moving on fuck I need to get my priorities straight.

if the song didn't make much sense it suppose to be sang in Russian.


	4. authors note

p class="MsoNormal"strongAll right well if you're a person who has been following the story or just started reading it recently I'm sorry about the shitey spelling and grammar I honestly thought I fixed that a long time ago but alas I didn't know the right way to update a chapter until now so I apologize for my lack of good editing, but if you're a person who is revisiting this fic I decided to put more details and extra explanation especially in the first and partly the second chapters as I realize the part with the unseen elder was a bit Ludacris and the explanation that I gave in chapter two was little more than a copout/strong/p 


	5. Trial of the Grimm

Trial of the Grimm.

I awoke early in the morning before the rest of the girls yang was still attached to me at the gut but I managed to get out without waking her or the others. I put my armor and the rest of my equipment on and I snuck out the door quietly as I could. To my surprise glinda was standing outside of the door waiting for me.

"Good morning it's a bit early for getting up isn't it she says with a scowl."

"You've been there all night haven't you I say."

"How did you know?"

"I could smell your marvaless personality from a mile away."

"What?"

"You have a very distinct sent I say she clearly takes offence."

"You are one vary rude young man you'll have to change that if you want to fit in here she says."

"Ha no thanks I've had my fill of schooling I say besides that was a compliment."

"Now did you have a reason for sitting here all night or just checking up on me and the girls."

"Yes I did have a purpose for waiting here all night other than making sure you didn't do anything with those girls" she says.

Then I decide to have some fun with her. "Really you didn't hear that last night I say with a grin."

"What?" she replies.

"Oh just the best night of my life and it was amassing for them too." She drew her weapon.

"Relax I'm kidding on my honor I did not defile them I say."

"Good." she says as she turns around.

"Yet!" I say so she can hear.

"Just follow me mister Volkov" she says.

And so we left to the headmaster's office once again. When we arrive there were two other men who I assumed are teachers are in the room with us.

"ah mister Volkov we have been waiting for you." ozpin says.

"Didn't think third be more people to explain this to" I say.

"yes this is professor port grimm studies, and professor oobleck historical study's.

"Nice to meet you both." I say politely.

"Like wise Young man" professor port says.

"Yes a pleasure to meet your acquaintance sir." oobleck said as he fly's forward and shakes my hand quickly before flying backward to where he was standing . but as he got back to where he was I caught a new cent something like weiss but male he smelt of iron and perhaps oil?

" ozpin I say.

"yes mister Volkov.

"Before we start two things first call me Artem."

"Very well he says."

"And second will the man hiding behind the door over there be joining us or is he just comfortable where he is."

The room goes quiet and they all get a surprised look on there face, just then the side door opens up and out walks a well-dressed military man whose outfit kind of reminds me of wises clothing.

"How" port asks

"I could smell him"

"I have to say those are some sharpened senses you have mister Volkov." oobleck said

"Artem please professor" I responded. And oobleck responded with a nod.

"My apology's Artem I told the general he could attend."

"Remember what I said last night professor I hate when people take me for a fucking idiot, give me the truth and I shall return it."

"Watch how you speak Artem!" glinda says to me.

"It's ok Glinda" the general says.

"My apology's I am general ironwood of Atlas" he says as he extends his hand.

"Artem Volkov witcher of the school of the wolf and ex Tamarian Special Forces" I say as I shake his hand in respect. Never truly had problems with high ranking officers usually they were smarter, granted still arrogant but they hid it well when the situation called for it. It was the low level rank and file that were a combination of stupid and arrogant who needed to be kept in check constantly not to differently from the knights who stayed out of the heavy fights and clam all the glory in the battles, loot however was a different story, on the field you keep what you kill and ever knights knew not to try and take clamed loot else the end up as an unfortunate victim of a ghoul or take an unexpected tumble face firs into a sword.

"Hmm you never told us you were a solider Artem: ozpin said.

"Mercenary professor mercenary, did you fill them in on the important things."

"Yes they all know he says."

"Good then I don't have to waste any time explaining again."

"just a minute Artem I need you to fill us in about this" ozpin said as he placed Artems journal on his desk and opened it to the section I kept on the conjunction of the sphere.

"May I first ask what peaked your interest in this topic professor?"

"The illustration you have in here is a vary similar one to an ancient sculpture concerning the grimm" ozpin said as he pushed a button on his scroll and an image appeared on the screen.

"Yah no drought about it it's the same subject."

"Could you elaborate" ozpin asked.

"The event in question is known in my world as the conjunction of the cviers, it was when my would and another world past threw each other creating portals or gaps in the dimensions that brought the monsters you see in that book into my world it's also theorized that the conjunction brought massive amounts of magical power to my world but that's only what I know about it and there are several conflicting theories as to the exact amount and power of magic that came into our world not to mention its influence on various other plagues."

"So it could be that a similar event happened here on remnant."

"In my profession I believe that every possibility no matter how small is still on the table until I know for certain but yes I would say it's likely."

"Interesting."

"Artem not to change the subject but what did you mean when you said you were a mutant." ironwood asks.

"I am an artificially modified human killing machine."

"Could you elaborate once more?"

"As you wish When I was 5 I was taken to a castle in northern Ridania where they injected me with various mutagens and some magic infusion to make me stronger in every way win it came to killing things."

"Are you serious port" asks me.

"Yes as I've said I am an example of a exceptional killing machine in every way but one."

"And whys that?" ironwood asks.

"I unlike most of my comrades I poses most of my emotions."

"You mean you're not supposed to feel" ozpin asks.

"Yep I'm defective I say.

"That's skinning and barbaric and you say they do that to children glinda asks.

"Yah takes a while to train up so they grab them young.

"Quite a brutal culture you come from mister Volkov oobleck says.

"Well not like we have much of a choice where I'm from the strong live the week die.

"If you wouldn't mind I would love to hear more about it when you have time oobleck says.

"Gladly at a later time professor but that's not why I'm here.

"Then why are you here ozpin asked.

"Some prick mage of some sort brought me here to kill a witch named Salem and he told me you could help."

Once again they all had the same look of shock and confusion on there face as before.

"Who was this man that told you about Salem?" ozpin asked with suspicion in his voice.

"He told me he was just a simple merchant but he brought me here and when he spoke to me in the woods last night there was no sound of anything else in the woods."

"What was his name ironwood" asked.

"Gaunter O'Dimm or master mirror" I respond.

"Great another dead end" port says.

"What do you mean another dead end" I ask with concern.

"Well mister Volkov" I cut ozpin off mid-sentence.

"Tell me you know where this bitch is" I shout.

"Well that's just it wave been searching for that bitch as you would say for a very long time" ozpin says.

I sigh "well I guess I'll have to find her another way any associates."

"What do you mean find another way we've been on here trail for years" glinda says clearly annoyed by my statement.

"Ok then let me ask you this aside from me who here has killed a witch and or mage before" I say.

"you don't mean you've killed someone of her caliber before" ironwood asks with skepticism.

"You see three you go forgetting the fact that I was trained or more accurately made for tasks like this and in my world powerful mages like her are common." I swear to god these people would never survive in my world.

"So any connections associate's big events coming up" I ask.

"Well there's the leader of the white fang Adam Taurus and the vytal festival in a few weeks a likely target" oobleck says.

"Ok now were getting some ware know anything about this adem Taurus."

"He's the leader of the more militant arm of the white fang there a fauns militant group, your roommate Blake was associated with him" ozpin answers.

"Well now that could be useful."

"No you're not using Blake to get to adem" ozpin says.

"Not even as bait" I say with a smile.

"Please tell me you're not serious Artem" glinda says.

"Hay if it gets the job done" I respond.

"You know you're starting to remind me of the people were fighting Artem" glinda says.

"I'm a witcher glinda I'm an artificial created mutant I kill monsters for money I protect children because their parents pay me too. Sorry if were you expecting a mighty hero with a heart of gold like in one of those cheesy fairy tales for children" I respond.

"That Artem is the point of this school" ozpin says.

"Well unfortunately professor our worlds don't need hero's" I say.

"Then care to enlighten us on what the world dose need mister Volkov" ozpin says coldly yet calmly like he was truly curious to hear the answer.

"They need professionals" I say.

"Alright say you find Salem what do you plan on doing" ironwood asks.

"How I kill every witch dimeritium bombs and a silver sword fire doesn't worsen my chances ether" I say.

"Silver sword ozpin" says in confusion.

"Anything supernatural is weak when silver is involved and dimeritium neutralizes magic trust me I'm a professional."I say humorously

"Well Oz I don't think we can argue with this young man" ironwood says.

"What do you mean we can't argue with him first he's been here for a day and doesn't know how this world works and he wants to go after Salem by himself" glinda says while ozpin is still cool and collected surprisingly.

"Listen explain to me how it does work here then we will continue."

"The four kingdoms are at peace we can't run around starting fires and taring threw areas to find someone who's been hiding for countless years" glinda responds.

"If you're at peace then what's with the white fang why not let me go undercover and once I get close I'll tare the information out of their leader, But If you have any other suggestions please share them" I says to them all inviting an answer.

"I do" ozpin says.

"Well" I say.

"We wait for them to move first so when her agents are out in the open we grab one and make them lead us back to her" ozpin responds calmly.

As I'm thinking it over I come to the conclusion that it makes more sense to wait for the pray to revel itself to the hunter.

"Very well ozpin I'll do it your way."

"Splendid I'm glad you see it that way" ozpin says in a cheerful tone.

"However I need three things."

"Name them" ozpin says.

"One I need a place to stay."

"I'll give you a dorm to yourself" ozpin says.

"Secondly I'll need this worlds currency."

"You need currency for what I might ask when we'll provide every necessity here."

"Well when I got here yesterday I saw some pretty interesting weapons and being a conasuer myself it would be sacrilege to let the opportunity pass me by plus I want to see this world a little before I make the call on staying or going back"

"Very well, we'll sort that out later. And the last condition?"

In my defense my curiosity got to me. "I want a motorcycle and I need to learn how to use it" I say.

"done" ironwood says "I have a bike and a simulation to teach you how to use it."

"Then were in business" I say.

glinda sighs "fine professor but if he kills anyone I'm doing what's necessary."

"hey I've been here for a day and I haven't killed anyone yet."

Glinda just walks off.

"Well Artem you'll be admitted to beacon academy later today."

"Good"

"However after you pull a little test to show your students what your made of" ozpin smartly remarks.

"Fine" I reply with a grown.

"Oh and Artem make no mistake you are a student of this academy and you will attend classes even if we have to teach you how to write. and even if you're working with us to stop Salem and her organization."

"Fine" I say as I walk to the lift. So there I am stuck at a combat school in a world I've never seen wondering if Geralt and yenipher will come looking for me and just when I think the shit couldn't get any deeper the lift door opens and there's Blake with a look of porpoise in her eyes.

"Blake what are you doing here?" I ask politely.

"I need to talk to you Artem" she says.

"About what?"

"The white fang and roman torchwick" she replies.

We walk out to the edge of the school grounds where there are no surveillance cameras I believe that's what they are called, to watch us.

"Ok now that were out here what do you want" I say.

"Are you going after them" she asks with concern.

"Before I answer why do you want to know" I reply.

"I was a part of them she." replies as she pulls a string on the top of her bow to reveal a pair of black cat ears. Oh how Eskel would love this.

"Well that's a risk."

"You're a faunus just like me that's a risk?"

"If your hiding something its for a reason and I don't know you to trust you with secrets."

"What about you being a mutant that seemed important."

"That's not a secret I don't care who knows what I am."

"Alright so I just repeat the question, are you going after them?"

"If you're referring to the white fang then no on account to ozpin"

"Why is that?"

"Because he's the man with the money and he said we aren't"

"I that all you care about money!"

"What else is there I'm not some idiot you'll give up all he's got on principal what is principal any way can you bring it to the bank."

"You would choose to stand aside and watch as people our own kind is digging their own grave simply because it's more profitable. "She said as she began to stare daggers into me.

"Don't look at me like that, were different you and I you can sing your songs about people and their troubles doesn't bother me they pay me so I don't give a dumb unless it concerns me that is."

"So if the schnee dust company payed to keep our people enslaved by debt. workers in the mines you would help them do it."

"I still don't know what the hell that is and if you're worried about shit wages and sour looks as you cross the street then you don't know how good you have it if that's what you're worried a bout." I never had a problem with the elf's or other races but it was different when it was a job.

"Then we should accept being lesser in their eyes, we should accept being refused service or fair pay."

"Well you can't fix stupid and what do you mean denied service if some shit head doesn't like you then why support his livelihood fuck em."

"That doesn't solve the problem."

"And what will? Kissing there asses. Thing is girl your just some blinded fool who's off chasseing butterfly's and dreams of sunshine, When the world is nothing more than a series of people hating each other to different degrees. whereas I'm the type of guy who likes to have a drink in one hand and a titty in the other point is I can have what I seek had it even but your hands your hands will always be empty."

"And what we should all just throw away our dignity like you."

"Say what you will but people tolerate me because I'm a useful freak and because I'll kill them if they fuck with me."

"You remind me of someone I used to know a bit." Blake said as she took a few steps closer.

"And who would that be?"

"A boy named adem he believed that the only way to be equal was if people were afraid of us."

"For an individual sure, but not for entire ethnic groups."

"Then you do understand violence is not the way.

"I didn't say that I said for an individual fear will work on most people when there sober but for an entire ethnic group who relies on fear to be treated as equals, the only two options for that path are the weaker side goes into isolation or vary little contact with the other. Or the dominant side massacres the weaker one for an example."

"Then you at least get the reason I want to go after them."

"Perhaps however you shouldn't have revealed yourself to someone you don't know you can trust."

"I don't trust you if your motives are money alone."

"Good because I'm just a professional doing a job" I finish as I walk away.

"Blake stud there with an intrigued look on her face a combination of anger and interest."

I headed toward the cliff where ozpin said to meet him for my demonstration.

"Aw there you are Artem" ozpin says with glinda standing beside him.

"Ozpin" I say. "so when do we start" I ask.

"two minutes" he says. "Artem if you are who you are why you say you are I expect you to beat the school record" ozpin says.

"Fine how long do I have then?" I ask.

"Two hours twelve minutes and sixteen seconds" glinda says.

"Easy, do I get a target?"

"Yes your task is to obtain one relic from a ruined temple in the center of the forest, you will have to locate the temple on your own and deal with any resistance on your own" ozpin says.

"All right so get there and back kill everything in the way" I say.

"That's right she says now Stand right here and wait for us to tell you when to start." I walk over to a stone carving on the ground and wait for a minute.

"Alright Artem I'm supposed to say don't get killed and theirs one more thing landing strategy" glinda says.

Then in the time that I have to blink I hear it the clicking sound of a mechanism moving. "Glinda you biiiiitch!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I was flung into the air flying above a massive canyon.

"Asshole" glinda said with a smirk.

I needed to think quick so I do the only feasible idea that came to mind As I got closer to the tree tops I found a nice branch to grab onto, but As soon as I grabbed it the branch snapped and I went tumbling through the trees and lucky me I landed shoulder first on a rock and I heard the crack in my shoulder. "FUCK" I yelled as I held my shoulder trying to figure out if it was a break or just a dislocation. As I feel the separation I took a piece of leather that I had for these types of occasions that involved extreme pain and bit down on it then walked over to the same tree I had hit and I started bashing my shoulder back into place.

Inside beacon the students had just sat down to watch his induction and as the screens turn on they see Artem with pain in his face and him bashing his shoulder into a tree.

"What did we miss?" ruby said just as a loud crack could be heard from the screen and a grunt of relief from Artem.

"Oh this is gana be good" yang said as she put her feet up and leaned back in her chair but saw Blake in a just sitting down looking more distant than usual.

As soon as I got situated I start off running and no sooner am I greeted by five of the beowolf Grimm I believe.

I drew my sword and cast the quin sign to work in tandem with my blade.

I sliced through the five of them with the whorl technique and kept running only to be greeted by more, seven this time and there with a grim big shot a massive bear looking creature with bone sticking out of its flesh like armor almost like a fined back home I thought to myself. I started in on the first one that's eager for death my sword still glowing from the previous five I've killed and my quin sign still active I cut it in half with ease. The next three tried to rush me all at once so I doge backward to let them miss then I strike decapitating all three of them easily but the next one has snuck up behind me and is being matched by its counterpart from the front. I use the moment I have to cover my sword in beast oil that I kept on hand for hard situations. Just as I pour it on they rush me at the same time I roll to the right but was hit in the back by the best that lead them there. Although it didn't do much with the shield I have he slows me down enough for the other two to attack again. Only this time I kill the both of them with a single heavy strike And I turn my attention to the big one.

Meanwhile inside beacon the whole school was watching Artems trial as he jumped onto the head of the large grin and plunged a silver dagger into its head.

"Well he certainly effective" Blake says in a soft town.

"Hell yah that's my man" yang yells.

"I've never seen a fighting style quite like his before" Blake says.

"It's like an incredibly dangerous ballerina" ruby says as she pictures Artem in a ballerina costume.

Back in the forest Artem just dismounted the corpse of the large grim as is began to turn to ash but then he herd several more howls and the earth began to shake around him and behold a massive snake like creature with two dame heads appeared accompanied by 3 dozen Beowolfs.

"Oh I see its going to be one of those days."

"Ok this world can officially bite my ass." I said as I through two dragons dream booms that spread a massive cloud of flammable not to mention highly toxic gas into the air engulfing most of the Beowulf's. I then ran in close enough to ignite it using the igni sigh. And dame did it work most of the Beowulf's were caught in the explosion though it did knock me back a ways and was hotter then hell. As they were burning I charged the survivors of wolfs explosion and started slicing them apart with almost no resistance.

Back in the class room the students were starting to get very impressed as Artem had so far taken on a large amount of grim and a veteran grim (the bear) and now he took out no less then 3 dozen Beowulf's in less than ten minutes and now a king taijitu. Ren didn't you take on a king taijitu on us initiation yah but not that big.

After cutting through the charred remains of the Grimm I get to the big one or two I should say. I rush forward and doge its first heading straight for the body. As it slithers closer get my chance and I give it to daggers in the side and started to clime to the top where I started carving a hole in the middle of it but at the same time both heads react to this and at the same time they collide into each other as I fell from there attack. Seeing this gave me an idea I used the axii sign on the first head as it recovered from its collision and I couldn't have planned it better myself the sign made one head attack the other it bit into its doppelganger's neck with its huge fangs killing it in a matter of seconds.

"How the hell did he do that" weiss yelled out in surprise from across the class room.

"Miss Schnee if you please calm down" professor port said.

"Do you really think he did that?" ruby asked yang in confusion.

"I don't know sis but he has a lot of explaining to do when he gets back here." yang replied as she thought about the powers she assumed to be Artems semblance were so different to one another.

As the first head fell dead he used axii again on the grimm to prevent it from attacking him then a mischievous grim formed itself on his face as he held the axii sigh and climbed on top of the snake and as he resliced the sigh as he plunged his sword into its skull not enough to kill but just enough to keep it in pain as pushed the blade forward the serpent moved in that direction as fast as it could.

"And now he's riding a king taijitu are you kidding me!" Weiss again shouted across the room.

"Miss Schnee!" Port exclaimed

"Sorry" weiss said as she slumped down in her chair.

"Gota say Ren I like his style" nora said as she jumped on top of the desk

"Miss Valkyrie!"

"Sorry professor"

"You only say that because you did the same with an ursa, and I think he has you beat" Ren retorted in his usual manner.

"What's she so mad about?" Jaune asked ruby with concern.

"Who Weiss?"

"Yah"

"Oh well weiss and Artem had a little bit of a disagreement last night which ended up with them getting off on the wrong foot." ruby explained.

"O ok" Jaune replied and what's wrong with your sister she seems off."Jaune referring to yang's eyes glued to the screen figuratively drooling a bit.

"Oh she's in love" ruby said giggling.

"Well lucky him" Jaune said with a smile as he looked back at the screen.

After approximately thirty minutes of riding the tijutsu Artem arrived at the ruins halting his serpent by using the ard sigh up against its skull and began walking towards the ruin.

"Well chess pieces not my favorite game but still." Artem said as he reminisced a time when he played chess at the club in oxenfert.

As Artem looked over the rook, bishop, knight and king. He thought about each as this was definitely some kind of test.

He never envisioned himself as a leader merely as a fighter so king was out, rook was a contender but rooks generally were big and slow brutes, and though he was undeniably big compared to the common folk but he definably wasn't slow. Bishop wasn't even in the question and so he looked at the knight, but it was the only one of the four that was black. Alright ozpin I see what you're doing here I may not be the knight in shining armor but I definitely am a dark knight Artem thought to himself with a smirk and grabbed the piece and began running as fast as he could towards the clif face.

"Well Oz it looks like you have a new student on your hands" ironwood said with a smirk.

"Yes James it seems so."

"Its bothering you isn't it what he said about Salem."

"Yes it is but more than that it would appear that I owe you an apology maybe your concerns did warrant a reaction though I disagree with how it is done."

"Oz we have to defend the kingdoms the strongest ways we can nothing held to chance" ironwood retorted.

"I hope that were all wrong about this I hope that Artem is just crazy if it will avoid what he says will happen."

"I am inclined to agree but as you said you must continue to train the best huntsmen and huntresses possible."

"Yes that is true" ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee "now I believe I will have a new student to initiate."

"Glinda's going to be so pissed." ironwood said as they left the room.

"Indeed" ozpin replied as the door shut behind them.

Back at the cliffs Artem was claiming hand over fist to get to the top as quickly as possible cursing the whole time loudly as he was doing thus. '

Meanwhile inside beacon team rwby and the rest of the class were watching with anticipation as Artem was thirty seconds away from beating the schools record, on the other hand most were ether impressed or disgusted by his um creative choice of words.

As he finally reached the top he could be heard saying something about finding some way to kill the mountain if it was the last thing he did.

"Welcome back Artem" ozpin said as he approached with iron wood following close behind.

"Professor did I make it?"

"Glinda?" Ozpin asked his associate

"Two hours twelve minutes and fifteen seconds made it by the skin of his teeth."

"Well then Artem welcome to beacon academy now if you would accompany us back to my office we'll introduce you to the man who will be your handler as a solo hunter in training."

"Wait you're not putting me in a team?"

"No I'm not, because of our little arrangement and your complicated background I feel it's best to keep you on the hunt while we wait for her to show her hand and your possible one of the beast fighters to walk through these gates I'd wager you'd give miss Nikos a hard run for her money." ozpin replied as they began their walk back to the headmasters office.

Meanwhile in ports class

"Wow that was so cool weiss." Ruby said ecstatically

"He does have a clear amount of skill to pull off those moves as flawless as he does but he still has the manners of a pig, what did he say when he was claiming the cliff something about beating its mother with a dead cat."

"Come on girls that's my man you're talking about, total bad ass" yang shouted with pryde at her cetch

"Yang just be careful around him ok."

"Why Blake?"

"I talked to him before his initiation."

"And?"

"He's not the type of guy I would consider trust worthy."

"Oh and why is that?"

"I talked to him about the white fang and torchwick and he basically told me that as long as the headmasters paying him he's staying out of it not to mention he has some rather questionable opinions for life."

"Well in his defiance he did say he was a mercenary Blake."

"You didn't hear how he talked who he sounded like."

"Blake we need to give him a chance you said it yourself professor ozpins paying him on top of that favor he's doing for Artem and I don't know about you but that job he was talking about yesterday must be pretty important if he's going through all this for the headmasters help then we can trust him for the time being or at least until we know more."

"Alright yang you have a point but still be careful ok." Blake said as she started following the rest of the class out of the room.

Meanwhile in the headmasters office.

"So you mentioned a handler who would that be?" Artem asked

"Someone who I think you'll have a fair amount in common with he was once a member of the mercenary group known as the C.O.G. or more commonly referred to as the Gears of War"

"Gears of war?"

"That's right son" an older voice said from behind as the lift opened.

Artem turned to see a grizzled looking old man with a long black and gray beard, wearing some sort of short sleeve plate armor that had a skull painted in the center of the armor, a sort of hat that I can't say I've seen before, similar armor plating on his legs and combat boots plus tattoos all over his arms tome tribal looking that I've not seen something that I'd definitely have to look into to be sure and finally pouches and pockets to store ammo and supplies

"So I take it your my handler."

"Yep dizzy Willum's but most people just call me dizzy" he said extending a hand

"Good to meet a fellow soldier of fortune."

"Kid I'll tell you this you'll make a pretty dame good huntsmen out here but if you wana do some real work we need to get you out of that medieval shit and in to some gear armor."

"A bit too old fashion is it." Artem gestured and looked downward towards his armor

"Classics are nice for a museum kid but if you're going to work with the gears you ganna look like the gears" he responded. "Plus you get one of these." he said as he pulled a long menacing rang weapon off his back that had serrated blades towards its barrel.

"I've never seen a weapon like that before."

"I'm not surprised on account of you being from a different world or some shit."

"I should have quested you knew"

"Of coerce I knew fucken wishful thinking my specialty."

Artem grinned and glinda proceeded to roll her eyes.

"That reminds me tomorrow I'm taken you down to vale with me introduce you to some old friends of mine and get you your own lancer."

"Fitting name" Artem replied

"Dame right now catch this" dizzy said as he tossed his lancer to me.

It was heavy and a bit clunky but I could feel that it had to be a sort of machine type weapon still elegant in its own right and seemed to be in good condition I thought as I inspected it

"What do you think?"

"It's an interesting weapon to say the least."

"Yep that's not too far off from what I thought of it when I held it for the first time on E day."

"E day?"

"It's a long story kid and I'm shore you'll hear it from one of these fine scholars." dizzy said gesturing to the staff in the room.

"Dizzy why don't you take Artem here to the firing range see how he dose." ironwood suggested.

"Good call general cause right now he doesn't look like he could hit water if he feel out of a fucken boat."

Glinda rolled her eyes at the comment ironwood and the rest of the men gave a slight chuckle. "Care to make a wager."

"Boy you don't know what you getting into" dizzy said as he walk towards the lift and gestured for Artem to follow.

As the pair of mercenary's left ironwood turned to the rest in the room and said. "well they seem like they'll get along perfectly."

"Indeed" general oobleck replied

"Oh yes how brilliant we gave the blood thirsty mutant a gun, fucking genius."

The men paused it wasn't every day they hear glinda cursed and yet Artem had managed it twice in one day. "Perhaps you should give him the benefit of the drought glinda, That boys been threw more than most by himself and he's still standing." Ozpin replied to glinda before taking a sip of his coffee

"Very well headmaster."


End file.
